


Happening

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Happening

While Wanda chopped vegetables on the counter, the boy lingered in the corner of the kitchen. His eyes remained fixed on her, yet she didn’t feel annoyed only curious, a little concerned. Turning as she slid the contents into a small bowl, she spoke. “Damien, have you ever cooked with your parents?” The boy pushed against the wall before shaking his head.

Wanda crossed the room, bending down to his level she smiled. “Natasha knows, we talked about this and she agreed it’s best for you boys to make up.” Slowly the boy nodded. Wanda continued. “When I was young I was bullied too, some girls I became friends with later, others they remained mean.” She paused then held out her hand to him. As he took it, she guided him across the kitchen. “We’ve got plenty of time to cook, why don’t you and I just chat first?”

As she lead him to the living room, he simply followed. As she then sat on the couch while he stood, she gently laughed and patted the seat beside her. He blushed and stiffly sat down. Wanda moved a hand to stroke his cheek as she spoke. “You’re a sweet boy, aren’t you?” He quietly nodded. “I want to be.” Wanda pecked his lips as she cooed. “What about you come here any time.”

His eyes widened as the kiss lingered on his lips even after she’d moved aside. He then grinned and eagerly nodded. “You can teach me?” Wanda hummed as she smiled. “Oh, such as?” The boy blushed but laughed then leaned in and kissed her. In turn Wanda flashed a smirk as her tongue rolled. He groaned and retaliated.

She moved her hands to gently grasp his, placing them on her chest and rubbing against her clothed breasts. Damien groaned curiously as he lightly squeezed. She nodded and rolled her tongue between her lips to further push against his. He tugged on her shirt as she giggled. “Easy, if you’re that eager then off it goes.” She leaned back and stripped half naked, lightly bouncing her chest. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. She then smirked and pointed. “Now, why don’t you take something off too?”


End file.
